BFDIA Your way!
Hi! Im creating BFDIA your way! Its the same as normal BFDIA episodes, except that the winning team in normal BFDIA lose! Episode 1 : Members of Team No-Name : Everyone except Donut, Pin and Coiny Episode 1 : Team No-Name lost. Like = prize, Dislike = elimination. Vote in comments below!! (VOTING ENDED) Episode 2 : Firey Speaker Box : We got 8 votes! 4 for likes 4 for dislikes! Firey Speaker Box : By the way! Here is the votes for the prize! TV : *display likes* Firey Speaker Box : Firey, Golf Ball and Puffball are the only one who got likes but Firey with 2 likes get the prize! Firey : Oh yeah! *spin wheel* *Wheel land on 4,910,804 dollars* Firey : Seriously? What can I do with this money anyway? Gelatin : Maybe Buy dream island with it! Cuz Leafy is a monster! Firey : Wait? Who is Leafy? Gelatin : Nevermind! TV : *Display dislikes* Firey Speaker Box : Spongy, Bomby and Rocky are the only one who recived dislikes. So the others are safe and they recive a lollipop! Firey Speaker Box : Rocky is eliminated, with 2 votes. Spongy and that bomb are safe with 1 vote each. Rocky : *Bleh* *Get sent into the TLC* Yellow Face : Spin the wheel, to choose the next contest! Book : Lets get to the challenge *spin the wheel* *Wheel land on adopt an animal* Coiny : *Get Teardrop* Your on our team now! Teardrop : ... Pin: Come on lets get an animal guys! Donut : Just forget it! Pin : Donut we need to win this challenge! Donut : Meh! I think a pet rock will do! *Grab a rock* *steal pin's makeup* Pin : Hey my makeup! Donut : *Put makeup on Rock* There, her name is Emma! Teardrop : *Look at Emma with hearts in eyes* Coiny : Whatever, love your rock, I don't care. *Team No-Name* Dora : *Speak fast in Spanish* Yum yum island gimme gimme island it's a yummy dish for everyone!Let's get in a new adventure! Yum yum yum yum! Animals are cute but islands are the best yum yum yum! Golf Ball : Puffball, you bring Firey, Spongy, Ruby, Ice Cube and Yellow Face with you to the pet store! While the rest of us are building a cage for the animal! Dora : *Speak fast in Spanish* But I wanted to go to the pet store, as I said earlier I love animals! You will pay for that bossy bot! Gelatin : Ok guys! I think we need some metal to build the cage! Golf Ball : Bomby give me some yoyleberries! Bomby : NO! *Blow up* Nickel : Wow my face is all, burnt! Book : Good thing I have my reverse watch *Bomby blow up in reverse and everything is normal again* Nickel : Thanks! Golf Ball : When you guys were talking, I found some yoyleberries on the ground and I ate em' and im made of yoylemetal now! Book : Lets burn you with match! *Pick up Match* *burn tennis ball with match* Tennis Ball : It burns! Match : Hey! Fries : Match was selfish anyways. Match : Omg! Pence-Pence Fries is mean! Pencil : *is sleeping* Match : Whatever... Needle : There is the yoylemetal! Dora : *Eat Yoylemetal* *Burp it* Gelatin : Wow good job Dora! With your burp! We've made a cage madeout of yoylemetal! Dora : *Speak fast in Spanish* Im glad Gelatin said that to me, he is very nice! Puffball : We're Ba-ack! Firey : Yup! We've bought with my money a monkey. It costed me 10 dollars, but im still billionaire. Yellow Face : Yaay! Your so cute little monkey! Im gonna call you Monkey Face! Ruby : Woah, that cage is amazing! Ice Cube put the monkey in it! Ice Cube : Yay! *put monkey in cage* Firey Speaker Box : Ok Team No-Name wins! Coiny : But we've got a pet rock! Firey Speaker Box : A rock is not an animal! Sorry! W.O.A.H Bunch Members : Coiny, Donut, Pin and Teardrop Vote Someone In The Comments Below (W.O.A.H Bunch lost)! Like = Prize Dislike = Elimination Category:BFDI